1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sign mounted to a post by a flexible element so that when a vehicle or other moving object hits the sign, the sign is deflected, thereby minimizing damage to the sign and returning the sign to its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sign posts used along roadways usually consist of some type of rigid post with a metal sign bolted directly to the post. These signs are vulnerable to damage from passing vehicles when objects, such as side mirrors, strike the sign. Since the whole sign is rigidly constructed, there is no point at which the sign or sign post can bend or flex without being damaged.
Prior patents have shown yielding roadway signs attached to sign posts by some type of hinge. This allows the sign to pivot. A metal spring is then utilized to provide a restoring force to return the sign to its original position after it has been impacted. These signs can only rotate in directions perpendicular to the axis of the hinge. Hinges are also more prone to failure and may tend to freeze or lock up.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,823, 4,893,455 and 5,040,478 show a means for supporting a marker to a shaft in the ground using a elastomeric sleeve-type element. The elastomeric element allows the marker to be bend and then restores the marker to its original position. Whereas a hinge only allows rotation in one direction, the elastomeric element allows the marker to bend in various directions.